an ANGEL'S case
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: The couples first dates... Yasuhara in love? A new case... An angel and a demon? What would hapen if Mai and Naru get into an argument about the case? Will Mai be placed in another dangerous situation?
1. prologue

…_**PROLOGUE,,,**_

"I'm sure by now, she's dead. Finally! I can just force Kazuya to love me back. Anyway, she's gone now. I burned her house along with her. I'm sure after she read that fake letter, she'd be wishing she were dead. She'll accept death. After all, she thinks Kazuya abandoned her! Hahahahaha! He's mine now! I'm really a genius! Hahahahaha!" she said while laughing when she was alone in her room. And she didn't even noticed… her tears were falling too…

**5 years later…**

"Yuui!!! Yuui!!! Aaaaahhhh!!! No!!! Help me!!! Aaaaahhhh!!! She's here… Yuui… Yuui…" the girl screamed as if she was fearing for her life. Just then a younger girl came rushing inside the room…

"Oneesan? Oneesan? Yamete!!! Yamete… Stop torturing yourself… Please… I don't want to see you like this anymore… Oneesan… Pull yourself together! Go back to whom you once were. Bring back my sister… My real sister…" Tenshi said and started crying. She hugged her elder sister, her only sister, tightly.

'Oneesan has fallen asleep again… It's been five years already and she still can't get over it. Honestly, if I were in her place I wouldn't get over it either… Killing your best friend? Who could ever get over that? I didn't know why she did it… She's my sister and I want to protect her. Until now, I have never said anything to anyone about what I know. But I guess it's time… My sister is suffering… I don't want to see her like this anymore… She's all I've got and I'm all she's got. This time around I'll protect her, just like how she protected me then… Oneesan… Oneesan…' Tenshi thought as she looked at her sister sleeping in her arms…

"Shibuya… Shibuya Psychic Research…" Tenshi whispered and fell asleep as well…


	2. Chapter 1: first dates,,,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt!!! (How sad…) Oh well, I guess that's okay really…

This is my second story!!! A sequel to the Ghost of Truth and Lies… so before you read this, I suggest you should read the first story first. Hahahahaha! (Some of the characters here are just characters I made up!)

--------

_**CHAPTER 1: FIRST DATES!!!**_

All the guys of SPR came early that day. It was Houshou's request to talk to all of them about something. Even Lin indulged, so basically Naru was left with no choice but to go. Naru came late on purpose just to show them he really didn't like the idea of attending the noisy meeting.

"It's about time you decided to show up! Only thirty minutes left and Mai will be here! We have to finish this before she comes." Takigawa said.

"So what's this meeting about Takigawa-san?" the curious John finally asked.

"Well, as we all know that the last case actually helped us with our love lives, right? But of course, that's only the first step. So I thought of organizing a group date this Saturday." Houshou explained.

"Saturday? That would be tomorrow. I'm sorry Takigawa-san but I already have plans so count me out." Lin-san said.

"Oh come on, Lin! Don't you want to have a date with Madoka-san?" Houshou said.

"Well, actually… The two of us are going to the beach tomorrow…" Lin-san informed them while his face slightly turned pink.

"Wow! Beach! Well, why don't all of us just go there together?" Bou-san said excitedly.

"Bou-san, I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should respect Lin and Madoka's privacy. So we should just stick to what you have in mind in the first place. And let them enjoy themselves alone for tomorrow." Naru said.

"Oh fine! Well, I plan on going to the amusement park! We would have lots of fun there. But of course after that, we would go our separate ways. I myself have already prepared a special date for Ayako and me after we have our fun at the amusement park. So I suggest you two start thinking of your own special date." Bou-san explained.

"I think going to the amusement park would be great for Masako-san. So she could enjoy the life of a regular girl. I mean, because of her fame she told me she never get to experience much of the fun of the life of a teenager." John said.

"Well, how about you Naru? Are you going with Brown-san and Takigawa-san?" Lin asked turning into the young man.

"Hmm, I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea since Mai really is a child at heart. She'll definitely enjoy going to the amusement park." Naru answered.

"Yes! So everyone's going except for the Lin-Madoka couple." Bou-san said cheerfully.

"Hmph, I really envy you guys… You have girlfriends now. I wonder when I'll have one? Hahahahaha! Anyways, the bright side of not having a girlfriend is having no one nagging at me all the time!" Yasuhara said.

They all laughed at what the college boy said. Except for serious Lin and Naru of course. Just then, Mai entered and looked surprised seeing all of the guys so early at SPR.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Mai asked having a confused look on her face that Naru finds actually cute.

In Naru's head… 'I can't believe I find her facial expressions like that really cute… I must really be out of my mind… That's why I don't like the idea of falling in love! But it's here now… There's nothing I can do about it…'

'Well, dear brother, do you actually want to do something about it? Do you not want to fall in love with your sweet Mai?' the ever persistent Gene said in his head.

'Well… actually… No! I guess I don't really mind falling in love with her at all… I mean, she's kind and funny… clumsy but cute… and she's really very sensitive and caring… And I can't believe that I'm saying that! Have I become too soft? I'm not really someone who thinks like this…' Naru said.

'No! I don't think you've gone too soft. Maybe it's just that you let Mai inside of you, your heart. So, that's actually normal. I mean, you still do act narcissistic and sarcastic. But you did kind of lie low on your irritating side because of Mai. You should actually thank her for that!' Gene said and smiled to him.

'I guess your right. Mai really has that good effect on me. Besides, I think and I know, she's someone worth falling in love with.' Naru said.

While Naru was having a chat with Gene in his head, Takigawa and the others were trying their best to make Mai believe that they weren't hiding anything from her. After finishing his conversation with his dead twin, Naru stood up.

"Mai, tea." He said and went straight to his office.

"Hmph, some things still don't change! I mean, I'm his girlfriend now! Can't he at least say please?!! He is so… irritating!" Mai said angrily while heading towards the kitchen.

"She's always like that. But still she obeys him anyway. Hahahahaha! Aww, what a person can do because of love, right?" Bou-san said while laughing. The others laughed as well even Lin.

Then, Madoka and Ayako entered. Madoka and Lin went to the man's office. Ayako hugged her boyfriend the moment she saw him.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Ayako asked.

"Hmm, actually now that you mention it, not yet. How about you? Do you want to go out for a while and eat?"

"I'd love that! Let's go!" Ayako said excitedly.

After the two left, Mai came out of the kitchen and went inside Naru's office. Then, Masako came in. She said a shy hello to John and sat beside him.

"So, how have you been, Masako-san?" John asked with a soft voice.

"I'm fine. How about you? You guys, seem early today? Is there a new case?"

"I'm okay too. Early? No, there's no new case. We just talked about something…"

"Is it okay if I ask what it's about?"

"Well, sure. Ahm, it's about a date…"

"A date? Who's dating?" Masako asked looking confuse and curious.

"Ahm, Naru's going to ask Mai… Houshou-san is going to ask Ayako-san… And… Ahm, I was… wondering… if y-y-you w-w-w-would go out with m-m-m-me…" John asked while his pale face turned into a bright red color.

"A d-d-date… with y-y-you?" Masako replied blushing as well.

"Well, it's all right if you don't want to go with me. I mean, I'm not really forcing you to---" John was saying but got cut off when Masako said…

"It's okay… I'd love to go with you… So… when will the date be?"

"Really? You'd go with me? That's great! It's tomorrow. I'll pick you up then." John said cheerfully.

"Okay. And by the way, I'm going to tell you something really important…" Masako said and smiled to the young man who gave up priesthood just for her. He insisted on courting her. And she was glad because he made her feel much more special.

"So, I'll be going now… I just drop off to say hi… and to s-s-see y-y-you…" the young girl said shyly and stood up. John said she'll walk with her 'til they reach where her driver parked the car.

--------

"Here's your tea, Shibuya-san!!!" Mai said and put emphasis in using his surname. And she hurriedly went to the door to go out when suddenly…

"Mai, wait!" Naru said and pulled her hand gently.

"What do you want now?!" she said still pissed off. 'He didn't even greet me good morning when I came in a while ago… Some boyfriend this guy is…' she thought.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He told her but she was still not looking at him.

"Sorry for what? You're the boss here. I'm just an employee so you shouldn't say sorry just because you told me to get you some tea…" Mai said acting innocent on what he was saying sorry for.

Naru sighed and said… "I'm sorry Mai, for not greeting you good morning when you came in… I'm sorry for not saying please when I asked you to get me my tea… I'm sorry for not saying thank you right after you handed me my tea… and I'm sorry for anything more that I have done wrong that pissed you off…"

Mai didn't say anything… She gave him the silent treatment… and can't help but ask her self… 'Is this really Naru? He's actually saying sorry to me?' she then turned to her narcissistic boyfriend and subconsciously placed her hand on his forehead to see if he was sick or anything…

"Mai… I'm not sick. Don't tell me you don't believe me when I said sorry? Are you still mad? Please don't be mad anymore…" Naru said looking quite worried that she might not forgive him.

Mai suddenly smiled and giggled… Then she hugged him. "I forgive you! And by the way you just said please…" she smiled and teased him.

"Really? Did I say that?" he said and gave her the boyish smile he has that can take her breath away.

"Yup! You said please! That's just great… That actually makes me happy." Mai replied.

"Then… Will you please go out with me? Tomorrow?" Naru asked still smiling to his girlfriend.

"Of course! Pick me up at my apartment…" the girl answered cheerfully.

"Okay. I'll pick you up before lunch! And you can have your break today. Go home. Stay cute and prepare yourself for tomorrow." Naru said.

"But Na---" she said and was about to complain when he cut her off.

"No buts…" he said and smiled to her.

"Fine. Just call me if you need extra help here!" she said and headed out of his office then out of the building.

--------

"That was delicious! I really love pancakes!" Ayako said as she finished the last piece of pancake on her plate.

"You sure eat a lot but you don't get fat. Where do you store all that food?" Bou-san said as he watched his girlfriend happily chewing her pancake.

"Well, I do exercise. And I guess it runs in the family, being slim." She said and smiled to him.

"I'm finish eating as well. Do you want to go back now?" Bou-san asked.

"Why don't we stay here for a while? Have a chat or something." Ayako suggested.

"Hmm, okay. So, what do you want to talk about?" he said to her.

"How about you tell me, why you guys were so early at SPR today?" she asked and smiled.

"Well, you see we discussed something about tomorrow."

"What's that?"

"A date… at the amusement park… Ahm, do you want to go with me?"

"Yes! Of course! That would be fun! I'd love to go with you." She answered and gave him a very sweet smile.

"I'll pick you up at your house at around 12:30 pm. Is that okay?"

"Sure! So, let's go back now."

--------

"So? Kou-chan, will our plan push through?" Madoka asked her boyfriend.

"Of course. It's a good thing we're not busy right now. And even if we have a case right now, we'll just persuade Naru to let us have at least one day off from work." Lin said to her and smiled.

"Yokatta! I really want to go to the beach with you so we could both relax." She said and hugged him.

"I'm glad too." He said and kissed her. Madoka left after that because she's going to prepare her things for tomorrow. Lin continued doing his work.

--------

"Are you ready?" Naru asked Mai when the girl opened the door of her apartment.

"Yes. Are we going to meet up with the others? Where?" she asked when they were already in his car. It was a different car. 'Maybe it's his. Lin-san did say that he would use the van.' She thought.

"Well, we would meet up with the others after lunch. So, let's go to a restaurant first and eat." He said and smiled.

"So, is this the start of our date now?" she asked him.

"Yes. I just thought I wouldn't want to start our date with the others. I want to be spend time alone with you first." he said and he saw a slight tint of pink run across his handsome face.

--------

"Kou-chan! You came early." Madoka said as she opened the door.

"I just thought I'd help you pack your things if they're not all ready yet." Lin said to her.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Kou-chan. But it's okay now. I finished packing up everything I thought of bringing last night. So, let's go now." She said excitedly.

--------

1:40pm…

"Where are Naru and Mai? They're late." Ayako said.

"Mai text me and said that she and Naru are having lunch cause she hasn't eaten yet." Masako informed them.

They waited for at least another five minutes then they saw the two running towards them. Both looked like they had fun. They were both smiling. The others were rather surprised to see Naru smiling like that but chose to say nothing about it.

"Gomen Nasai." They said in unison and laughed afterwards.

"Well, it's okay cause it looks like you made each other so very happy." Bou-san said.

"So, where do we go first?" Mai asked.

"How about the Haunted Hospital?" John suggested.

"That sounds like fun! Let's go." Naru said.

"Whoa! Is that really you, Naru-bou?" Bou-san asked rather surprised at Naru's reaction to what John said.

"Well, I want to be happy as possible and smile… and laugh if there's something amusing. Because I promised Mai that I would do so." Naru replied.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Let's go now. The line might get longer later."

So they went inside. Ayako fainted afterwards and Bou-san caught her. Masako wasn't that much scared only alarmed. Still, along the way inside she held on tight to John's arm. Mai kept screaming and screaming along with Ayako. That was until Ayako fainted. Mai even began crying and Naru just hugged her tight. He kept on comforting her telling her they were just people wearing disguises. When they got out. Mai stopped crying. Houshou tried waking up Ayako. They rode on so many rides and enjoyed everything. The last ride was at the Ferris wheel. They rode on pairs of course.

"John-kun… I want to tell you something." Masako said starting a conversation.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ahm, you've been courting me only at least a week now but… We already both know of each others feelings so I thought that maybe… It's time I tell you my answer although it's pretty much obvious. Masako replied.

"Is it a yes?" John asked and smiled.

"Hai. Of course. You already know how I feel. And honestly, I don't want you to feel as if I'm only using you to get over Naru. That's why I agreed to let you court me for a while. I've really been thinking about it. And I'm very sure that I no longer have feelings for Naru. My feelings for him before are gone now. I won't say you replaced those feelings or covered up those feelings. I think the more appropriate term is… you 'erased' those feelings I have for him. And my feelings for you started to grow inside my heart. I hope you would no longer feel insecure. Because I know that you really are special to me…" Masako explained.

"I understand. I trust you. And I love you as well. I'm so happy to hear that you have totally gotten over your feelings for Shibuya-san." He said, smiled and hugged her tight.

"Aww, look at them. They're so sweet!" Ayako said as she watched Masako and John seemingly confessing once again to each other.

"Yeah! I'm just glad that maybe Masako cleared things up with him already. I mean, that guy is still insecure. After all, Masako did have her eyes set on Naru first. It's a god thing she fell in love with someone else." Houshou said as he wrapped his arm around Ayako's shoulder.

"You're right. Even if Masako's a real brat sometimes, she deserves to be happy. And if she didn't end up falling in love with John, she'd be broken hearted because Naru obviously has fallen in love with Mai." Ayako said.

"Anyway, after this I want you to go with me somewhere." Bou-san said.

"Where?" Ayako asked curiously.

"It's a surprise! But I'm sure you'll definitely love it." He said then kissed her.

"Wow! The view here is wonderful! It's breath-taking, Naru!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Yeah! It's definitely breath-taking…" Naru said, his voice almost like a whisper. He was staring at Mai's happy face and twinkling eyes. He was actually talking about Mai when he said the word breath taking. 'She's so beautiful… I wouldn't mind staring at her face all day…' he thought.

"Naru!!!" Mai shouted and looked at him while blushing.

"What?" he asked wondering why she was blushing.

"Well, how could you say that the view is breath-taking when you're only staring at me?" she asked.

"Oh! Hahahahaha! Well, my dear Mai… simply put… I think your beauty is much more breath-taking than the view out there." He said and smiled to her.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Mai said and hugged him.

--------

"It' so relaxing here, Kou-chan! I wish some other time the others can come here with us." Madoka said.

"Don't worry. Next time if we aren't busy again, I'll ask Naru if we can all come here." Lin said.

"Promise?" she asked seemingly the way a child would ask. Lin found that definitely cute and hugged her.

"Promise!" he whispered to her ear. "Now. Let's seal that promise with a kiss." He added saying. Madoka just giggled and did as she was told.

--------

The second venue of Ayako and Houshou's date was at the latter's band concert. The place was crowded. But Ayako was seated at the front row. Houshou has already told his band mates about his girlfriend.

"Finally! Man, you wasted so much time in your temple grounds." Kinta, their drummer said.

"At least, he found the right girl at last." Megumi, the lead guitarist said.

"So, what did you do to her? Made her a drink a potion?" Satoshi the lead guy singer joked.

"Of course not. We just fell in love, that's all." Houshou said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! You look like a spirit has possessed you!" Aki, the lead girl singer exclaimed.

"Well, we're really happy for you, dude! So what's the favor you wanted to ask?" Kinta asked.

"Can you two sing a song for her? Please! This is our first ever official date so I want to make her very happy." Houshou said as he turned to the two lead singers.

"Sure, no problem!" they said in unison.

Their band sang 7 songs first before they announced that they'd sing the last song…

"Well, everyone… we're now down to our last song! I hope you all enjoyed the concert!" Satoshi shouted.

"This last song is a song for our bassist's girlfriend, Miss Matsuzaki Ayako!" Aki announced. Ayako blushed and then smiled at Houshou's direction.

_Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen, there's a reason  
When you dream, there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter, or happy ever after

Your harmony to melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice, above the noise  
And like a common friend  
Mhmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah, it's living in all of us  
And it brought us here because...  
You are the music in me

Na, na, na, na, oh  
Na Na, na, na, na, yeah, yeah, yeah (Na, Na, Na, Na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain, there's no name (No Name For This)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy, because you see the real me  
As I am, you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise  
And know I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because...  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected to me  
And keep it all inside

Na, na, na, na, oh  
Na, na, na, na, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah, it's living in all of us  
It brought us here because...  
You are the music in me

Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na  
You are the music in me

--------

"Hmm, Let's watch a movie!" Mai said.

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" Naru asked.

"Hmm, how about something scary?" Mai suggested.

"Okay. What scary movie do you have in mind then?" Naru asked again.

"How about… Tales of Terror? My favorite Japanese actress is there." She answered cheerfully.

"Then, let's go watch that." Naru agreed.

They watched the movie. Mai would either cover her face with Naru's arm or scream her lungs out whenever there was something scary that would appear. Naru didn't seem scared at all. In the middle of the movie, Mai felt kind of cold. Naru noticed this and placed his arm around her shoulder. Mai laid her head on Naru's shoulder. They weren't able to finish the movie because Mai kept complaining about the temperature inside. So they went out of the theater.

--------

John and Masako were strolling in the park. They were both quite and shy people so they enjoyed the peacefulness of the place. And as the sun was about to set, they sat next to each other in a bench and watched the setting of the sun.

"Isn't this romantic, John-kun?" Masako asked shyly.

"Yes it is, Masako-chan. And I'm glad I am sharing this romantic moment with you." John said and placed his arm around Masako's shoulder and gestured her head to rest in his shoulder.

They remained still in that position. Masako was engulfed with happiness. She was so happy that this man beside her fell in love with her. The same as she fell in love with him. He was sweet, kind and thoughtful. She was glad that his love for her was so much, giving up his priesthood just for her. And because of that she loved him more and swore that she would never hurt him in any way. John surprised her when he asked her out. After this romantic moment, she in turn has prepared a surprise for him too. And so, she smiled contentedly.

--------

"Kou-chan! Let's go watch the sunset together." Madoka said and sat near the shore waiting for Lin to approach her.

"I'm coming." He replied and hurriedly went over to her. He hugged her.

They waited for the sun to set and watched it. It was so romantic. They watched as the color of the sea changed as the sun was setting. It turned to yellow, then orange, then red and changed into a much darker shade of blue when the sun has set completely. They walked towards their cottage while holding hands and smiling to each other.

--------

"So? Where are we going now?" Ayako asked when they were already in a taxi heading somewhere she didn't know.

"My place." He answered and smiled mischievously.

"Your place? What are we going to do there?" she asked again but this time she was blushing.

"I've got a surprise for you. Just wait and you'll see." He replied and hugged her.

When they arrived, Ayako looked around his apartment. It was clean and neat. Everything was organized. Houshou probably wasn't the messy type of person. It seems that he like everything to be perfectly in place. She smiled and when she turned around, he was no longer beside her.

'Now, where did he go?' she thought. She walked towards a room where she saw most of light was coming form. She ended up in the kitchen. She saw Houshou wearing an apron and was preparing things for cooking.

"Hi there! I see you've found me. I'm going to cook our dinner so you could just make yourself comfortable, look around or relax at the living room." He said as he saw her enter the kitchen.

"I think I'm just going to watch you cook. I didn't know you could cook, so I think this will e interesting." She said and smiled.

"Okay. By the way, you aren't allergic to anything right?" he asked.

"Nope. What are you cooking anyway?" she replied.

"Steak. And I'm going to use my special sauce that I invented. For soup, what would you want corn soup? Crab soup? Or mushroom soup?" he said.

"Hmm, I think I'd go with mushroom soup. What's for dessert?" she replied.

"I made fruit salad this morning and I put it in the refrigerator to cool." He said.

While Houshou was cooking their dinner, Ayako prepared the table. After he finished cooking. They eat a delicious meal together. Then talked about stuff. They also watched some funny segment on TV and after that Bou-san accompanied Ayako home.

--------

"Where are we going Masako-chan?" John asked when they rode in Masako's car.

"We're going to have dinner at our house. I want you to meet my brother. My parents are out of town since last week so I'm going to introduce you to them next time." She replied and gave him a sweet smile.

'This is making me nervous. What if her brother doesn't approve of me? But still I shouldn't pretend to be someone I'm not. If I'm honest with everything, it would be best.' John thought.

"Don't worry. There's no need to be nervous. My brother is kind and he isn't judgmental." Masako said as if reading his mind.

When they arrived, Masako's brother was already waiting outside the gate. He hugged Masako and told her that the surprise was ready. John was wondering about what the two were talking about. They went inside first and Masako started the introductions.

"Nii-chan, this is John, my boyfriend." She said to her brother.

"John, this is my brother, Hiro nii-chan." Masako said as she turned to him.

"Hajimemashite." John said and bowed down a little to give respect.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you John-kun. I've heard so much about you from my dear sister." Masahiro said and gave both of them a smile.

"By the way, I've prepared dinner already. So, let's go to the dining room. We could just have a chat while eating." He added saying.

They walked towards the dining room. Masako told John that her brother was actually a chef so for sure he would love her brother's cooking. Masako sat in the chair at her brother's left side and John on the right.

"So, tell me about yourself, John-kun." Masahiro said starting off a conversation.

"Ahm, I was actually a priest. I'm from Australia, my parents live there and I'm an only child." John said.

"Really? So, you quit being a priest? Why? When? Masako haven't told me about that." Masahiro asked curiously.

"I just quit recently…" John said and looked at Masako as if telling her to help him explain.

"You see ni-chan… John quit being a priest since we confessed our feelings for each other during the last case we handled." Masako said.

"Really? That was so sweet of you John-kun! Giving up your priesthood just for my snobbish yet still kind sister? Because of that I am sure I approve of you for my sister! I bet my parents will also like you." Masahiro said.

"Thank you, sir." John said shyly.

"Sir? C'mon you can call me Hiro nii-chan just like Masako." He said.

"Hai. H-H-Hiro nii-chan." John said.

They continued talking. Everything went fine. Masako and John were very happy that her brother likes John for her. After dinner, they looked at family albums. Masako was a bit embarrassed but still she couldn't persuade her brother to not show John her pictures. Then, Masako asked the driver to bring John home. At first, John said that he could manage on his own. But later on Masako was able to persuade him.

--------

"Where are we going, Naru-chan?" Mai asked her boyfriend.

"Secret. All I can say is, it's a place I know you'll definitely love." He answered and gave her one of his sweetest smile.

Mai kept on asking Naru where they were going. But he stayed quiet and just gave her a smile every time she asked. When they arrived at a hotel, they rode the elevator and went to the rooftop of the place. Mai's questions a while ago was answered when she saw the place. It was beautiful! There's a table for two at the middle of the place. There were red rose petals scattered around. It was a candlelit dinner for the two of them.

"Naru! It's beautiful…" Mai exclaimed, hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you love it!" he said and smiled. They went towards the table. Naru pulled her chair for her and assisted her in sitting down.

They began eating and talking about stuff. Then, violinists suddenly appeared and played a beautiful song. As she listened, she realized it was her favorite song, Eyes On Me…

After dinner, they walked closer to a thing hidden by a black curtain. When Naru took away the cover, she saw a big telescope.

"We're stargazing tonight. He said and asked her to look in the telescope.

When she looked, she saw stars twinkling brightly. She also saw the moon. It was beautiful, a full moon, shining down upon them.

'This is the sweetest first date in my whole life. Well, of course Naru is my first date ever. And I'm glad he is.' Mai thought.

They enjoyed stargazing and they lie down on the blanket prepared near the telescope. They stared at each other's eyes lovingly and then looked at the vast sky above them. Naru closed his eyes, hoping that the moment would never end.

'She's so happy. I wish I'd always see her like this. She's like an angel…' Naru thought and stared at Mai's face whose eyes were closed.

Mai opened her eyes… She turned to Naru then blushed when she saw him looking at her intensely. He laughed when she blushed and told her she was very beautiful and that he wouldn't mind staring at her beauty for the rest of his life. She then hugged him. He kissed her forehead and then claimed her lips.

After a short while, they decided to go home. Naru drove Mai to her apartment. They said their goodnights and once again shared a kiss. The pale moonlight and the twinkling stars were the only witnesses…

--------

"This day was simply great. I love it! Spending time with Naru, having our first date… This is very memorable. I will keep it in my heart forever…" Mai said to Gene.

"I'm very happy for you and my brother. Thank you for loving him…" Gene said and said goodnight and gave her a dream she would definitely love… A dream with her beloved Naru in it!


	3. Chapter 2: yasuhara,,, in love?

_**CHAPTER 2: YASUHARA---IN LOVE!!!**_

'Today is my first day at the university. I hope everything will be okay. Hmm, I guess my only time to go to SPR will be on Saturday. I really have to hurry. Taki-neechan is getting worst. I'm really worried now…' Tenshi thought.

She prepared herself. Then she went downstairs to cook for their breakfast. Her sister was still sleeping. She'll just wake her up after she finished cooking. She was humming a song while cooking. Suddenly…

"Aaaahhh!!! Stop! Please stop… I can't take it anymore! Aaaahhh!!!" Taki was screaming again. Every morning her sister would scream in pain and Tenshi would later find out she have bruises all over her body.

"Neechan? Neechan… I'm coming." She said and hurriedly run towards Taki's room. Taki opened her eyes and she started crying. She hugged Tenshi tightly and cried in her arms.

"Ssshh, hush now. Everything's going to be okay. I promise I'll try to do something about this. I promise…" Tenshi said.

She assisted her sister and together they went down to eat breakfast. After that she applied ointment on Taki's wounds and gave her, her medicine to drink. She asked their kind neighbor, Ayumi to look after her sister for a while. Tenshi left for school…

--------

"Class, quiet! We have a new student. I hope you'll all treat her nicely." The teacher said. Then, a girl walked in the classroom…

'An angel…' Yasuhara thought as she stared at the girl's smiling face.

"Hello. My name is Kawamura Tenshi. I'm 19 years old. I hope I can get along with all of you well." She said shyly.

"Well, Miss Kawamura… Our class president will give you a tour around the school later during break. Yasuhara-san I hope you will treat the new student nicely." The teacher said.

"Hai, Minamoto sensei." The boy with the glasses said and smiled.

'He's kind of cute…' Tenshi thought.

'Tenshi! What are you thinking? This is not the right time to be thinking like that. You're here to study… Besides you have to think about your sister's condition too.' She said in her head, lecturing her self.

Tenshi sat in the chair in front of the guy called, Yasuhara. The class started and ended fast. They do say that time flies quickly when you are enjoying yourself. Tenshi was happy cause she already have friends. Sakura and Nina were very kind. Then, the bell rang as a signal that the break time has started.

"Osamu! How's it going at your part time job at SPR? Any interesting stories you have?" the guy who approached Yasuhara-san asked.

"Hmm, I was sick last time and I wasn't able to go with them in the last case they handled. But I'll be going tomorrow there to catch up with them." Yasuhara replied.

"Oh, is that so! Tell me about it okay! By the way, when are you going to introduce me to that cute girl you work with?" the guy asked again.

"I'm afraid that time will never come, Hiroki… Now, don't give me that look! She's not my girlfriend. But my boss will probably get jealous since she's his girlfriend." Yasuhara answered.

"Aww, what bad luck. Well, I'm going now. Do you want to join us for lunch?" Hiroki asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to give Kawamura-san a tour remember? I'll catch up later." She heard him answer.

Then he called her… "Kawamura-san? Are you ready? I promise I won't bore you with the tour." He said and smiled to her.

She smiled as well and replied… "I'm ready now. We better get going so you could eat your lunch."

They were walking on campus. Tenshi didn't seem to notice how the guys there stared at her beauty. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she looked like an angel who has descended on earth. 'She's really beautiful… And she doesn't seem to know how beautiful and angelic she looks like…' Yasuhara thought.

When they were finished with the tour… 'I can't believe it's over already!' both of them thought but neither had the guts to say it aloud.

'He really says interesting stuff. He's fun to be with… I wish I could spend more time with him…' Tenshi thought.

'Aww, I don't want to leave her just yet… She's really fun to be with. I hope I didn't bore her with the stuff I talked about…' Osamu thought.

"Ano… Yasuhara-san… Watashi… I… have something to ask you!" she said and blushed.

"What is it?" Yasuhara asked and was excited to know what she was going to ask him.

"Are you really working at SPR?" she asked.

"Yes… Why?" he answered feeling a bit disappointed. He thought maybe that Tenshi was one among the girls who have a crush on Shibuya-san.

"Well, you see… something strange is happening in our house… Ahm, actually it's not the house. It's my sister… She's been acting strange lately. I brought her to the hospital already and the doctors said that nothing was wrong with the way she thinks. But still, she continues acting strangely… And I'm getting really worried about her." Tenshi said looking sad and as if she was about to cry.

"Okay. I'll try to bring this up with my boss. But I can't really promise you he'd accept the case since he's really picky." Yasuhara replied.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed and because of so much happiness she hugged him. When she realized what she did she immediately let go of him and blushed.

"I'm sorry about that, Yasuhara-san! I was just overwhelmed, I swear." She said and looked at her feet. She was afraid to meet his eyes because she was really feeling embarrassed with the way she acted.

"It's okay, Kawamura-san. I understand." He said sincerely.

"I'm coming by at SPR on Saturday. Will you be there? Ahm, not that… I want to see you there or something… I just thought introductions will be a lot easier if you were there, Y-Y-Yasuhara-san…" she said and cursed her self silently for succeeding in not stuttering with her explanation but then stuttering as she said his name. Her face turned pink and she couldn't look straight at him again.

"Oh, of course I'll be there. Don't worry. Anyways, I'll be going there tomorrow so maybe I could open up your problem to them." He said.

After that talk, they headed back to their classroom. Sakura and Nina were waiting for her and the three of them ate lunch together. Yasuhara joined Hiroki's group for lunch but still he can't get Kawamura-san off of his mind. 'Really an angel…' he thought…

--------

**The next day…**

Yasuhara didn't go to school. Naru asked him to come to SPR. And he also decided to tell him about Kawamura-san's case. But before he left the house he received a call from Kawamura-san. He gave her his number in case she's got a problem at schoolwork. He told her she could contact him anytime. He was really happy hearing her angelic voice. She asked if she was going to SPR and said that he should take care… Because of that, all the way to SPR he couldn't help but smile…

"Yasuhara-kun? Is something wrong? You're acting weird." Mai asked.

"Yeah. Why are you smiling like that? It's quite disturbing you know." Masako added.

"Oh… I just saw an angel yesterday… and got to talk to her a while ago… She's soooo beautiful…" Yasuhara said still in a daze.

"I think he's lost it!" Mai exclaimed.

"No, Mai-chan! That's the look of a guy who's in love." Ayako said.

"How could you tell?" Masako asked curiously.

"Because… Houshou always have that look in his eyes when we're together!" Ayako explained.

The two girls were left thinking and looked at Yasuhara's dreamy state again. They thought, that even their boyfriends have that dreamy look in their eyes once in a while too…

"So? What is the name of this angel?" Bou-san asked.

"Tenshi-chan…" he murmured and smiled to himself once again.

Just then Naru stepped out of his office…

"Yasuhara-san, how are you feeling now? I hope you'd be able to go with us to the next case." Naru said as he turned to the young man.

"I'm fine now, Shibuya-san. Case? Do you already have one?" he asked.

"Actually, not yet. But surely with so much paranormal things happening here in Japan, someone's bound to contact us sooner or later with an interesting case in their hands." Naru answered.

"Talking about cases… I have a friend at school who seems to want our help." He said.

"Well, what's it about." Naru asked, while Lin took his laptop to type Yasuhara's statement.

"I have this friend. She said that her sister's acting strange lately and when they went to the hospital to find out if something's wrong… the doctors said there was nothing wrong with her sister but still her sister kept on acting strangely." Yasuhara said.

"Hmm, I think they should consult another doctor. They should make sure first before going to us." Naru said and went to his office.

"Gomen ne, Yasuhara-kun." Mai said apologetically as Naru went inside his office again.

"It's okay. But I'm not giving up of course. This Saturday, Tenshi said she'd be going here. Maybe she can persuade Naru somehow if she tell her the whole story her self. I mean, what I told Naru-bou was just a bit of the story. I do hope he changes his mind." Yasuhara said.

"I can see that you really care for this Tenshi. I'll try my best to persuade Naru as well." Mai said and smiled.

"Thank you, Mai-chan. I do hope you'd be able to persuade him. So, I'll be going now. I'll go back to school." Yasuhara said and then left.


	4. Chapter 3: deja vu,,,

_**CHAPTER 3: DÉJÀ VU!!!**_

**Thanks to all those who reviewed so far! I hope you'll keep reading…**

"Mai… Mai… Help her… I beg of you… Mai…" a familiar voice was calling to her.

"Huh?!" she woke up again from that strange dream of someone calling out to her.

'Gene… What does that dream mean? Who is that girl who's calling me? Her voice is familiar…' Mai started talking to Gene telepathically.

'It's Yuui… She wants you to help Taki…' Gene answered.

'Of course! I remember, that was Yuui's voice. Taki? Isn't she the one who killed her?' Mai asked.

'Things aren't always as they appear to be. Maybe there's something else behind her death. Maybe we have to find Taki to find out. You have to help her Mai. This may mean that the first case isn't really finished yet…' Gene said and disappeared.

--------

They all gathered in the living room of SPR. Talking about stuff, laughing about stuff and arguing about stuff. Yasuhara was the only one who remained silent aside from Naru and Lin who always were silent. Mai seemed tense as well, although she didn't let anyone notice. Not even Naru.

'I wonder if this Tenshi, Yasuhara-kun is talking about, is somewhat connected to Taki-san? If she is… then I have to do my best to persuade Naru to take the case.' Mai thought.

'I really wan to help her… I have to do my best to persuade Shibuya-san.' Yasuhara thought.

Then, they all became silent when someone knocked at the door. Mai stood up and opened the door.

'An angel?' Mai thought the moment she saw the beautiful face of the young lady who knocked on the door. 'Perhaps she is Tenshi-chan…' she thought again.

"Come in, ma'am." Mai said politely and lead the guest to the living room. After that she went straight to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

'An angel…' everyone thought the moment they saw her.

"Ahm, good afternoon…" the client said shyly.

"What can we do for you?" Naru asked right away.

"My name is Tenshi. I suppose Yasuhara-san has already told you bits about my case…" she answered.

"Yes, he did. But it seems to be lacking in information." Naru stated.

"Well, yeah. I haven't told him everything yet… But I just wanted to ask… when you heard what he said, what was your answer for my case?" the girl asked bravely.

"I told him that you should just consult another doctor for a second opinion." Naru replied.

"I thought so… I assumed as well that, that would have been your answer." The girl said honestly. Then Mai came walking in, gave them some tea and sat beside Naru.

"Can you tell us more things about this case?" Naru asked.

"Would it change your decision if I tell you more information? 'Cause if from the beginning you have already decided to disregard my case, then I suppose there is no need for me to spill any private information about our life." Tenshi said looking straight in the ghost hunter's eyes.

'My gosh! This angelic-looking girl isn't afraid of Naru! She sure is brave…' Ayako thought.

'I can't believe she has the guts to say that to him…' Bou-san thought.

'He's not afraid with Naru-bou…' Yasuhara thought.

'They are looking at each others eyes… This kind of makes me jealous… She's so beautiful… What if Naru starts liking her?' Mai thought while her brain starts panicking.

'Don't worry, Mai. My brother loves you…' Gene whispered to her.

"Well, actually Tenshi-san, I have already made up my mind." Naru said.

"And what is your decision?" Tenshi asked.

"We accept your case." Naru said and everyone was shocked.

"Thank you, Shibuya-san!" Tenshi exclaimed and her serious face lit up and smiled.

"So, can you now tell us the information I am asking for?" Naru asked again.

"Yes… You see, it has been six years. Taki-neechan took me in when she found me on the streets. She took care of me and became my elder sister and protector. Then, I also met her friends. After a year of staying with her, she has always been good, sweet and kind. Until suddenly she changed, I am not the only who noticed the changes in her attitude. Even her best friend did. I knew something was wrong. At first, I blamed myself. Because she only seemed to change when she took me in. I thought that maybe I was cursed or something. But Yuui-chan told me it probably wasn't because of me---" Tenshi said and then Mai cut her off.

"Wait! A while ago you said Taki, right? Do you mean, Taki Kawamura? And by Yuui, is it Yuui Reijin?" Mai asked.

"Yes! Do you know my sister? Yuui too?" Tenshi asked looking confused.

"You see, the last case we handled has something to do with Yuui-chan's death… Ayako answered.

Tenshi gasped and her face turned sad… "So you already know? My sister killed her…" she said.

"You should have handed her over to the police if you knew." Bou-san said.

"It's not that easy! She's my sister, my only family. And a voice within me was saying that everything wasn't her fault at all." Tenshi said and her eyes were already starting to well up with tears.

"Everything wasn't her fault? How could you say that? She killed someone and she deserves to be punished." Bou-san said growing impatient.

"Bou-san, stop it!" Mai shouted.

"Why are you defending them, Mai? You were the one who saw all of Yuui's sufferings weren't you?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes! But if, Taki is the client now… I am ready to help. It is a request after all from a client during the last case." Mai said.

"A client during the last case? One of the Yamamoto's?" Masako asked.

"No… But Yuui herself asked me. She begged of me to look for Taki and help her. And Gene said that maybe things aren't always, as they appear to be. I mean, what if Taki-san was possessed when she killed Yuui-chan?" Mai explained.

"Mai-chan, arigatou… Thank you for your kindness. But if the members of your team doesn't like to take this case then I guess that would mean you would no longer accept this…" Tenshi said.

"No, Tenshi-san. If they have objections then they are free to leave. I already said yes to your case and I intend to keep my word. Besides, Mai wants to help. And I bet that if I refuse this case she'd be extremely sad and not to mention mad at me." Naru said.

"Thank you again Shibuya-san, Mai-chan." Tenshi said and smiled.

"Your welcome, Tenshi-chan." Mai told her.

"Shibuya-san is there anything else you need to know?" she asked.

"Just one thing, when Taki-san found you, do you have your memories of your past intact?" Naru asked which earned him a surprised look from everyone.

"Does that actually have a relevance to the case, Shibuya-san?" the girl asked the same question floating in everyone's head. Only Lin knew why Naru asked such question and he decided to keep the reason to himself.

"Yes, Tenshi-san. I for one do not ask questions that are irrelevant from the case." Naru answered.

"Well, if you say that it would be helpful… No. I am afraid not. When Taki-neechan found me on the streets, I seemed to have lost my memories of my past…" she said sadly.

"That is all we needed to know. You can expect us to come by your house tomorrow at noon. Please prepare a room we could use as base." Naru said.

Tenshi stood up and offered Naru a handshake, which the latter accepted. "Once again I thank you, Shibuya-san. I hope you would all find a way to help my sister." She said and gave a quick nod to everyone else as a goodbye then Yasuhara accompanied her to the taxi waiting outside.

Naru went inside his office to talk to Lin in private. And the others seem to be gossiping about the young boss and his behavior towards the "angel"…

"Mai-chan, not to scare you or anything… but you have to keep an eye on Naru-chan!" Ayako said.

"Yeah! My gosh! Did you see how he looked at Tenshi-san?" Masako exclaimed.

"C'mon you guys. It's not as if N-N-Naru's into h-h-her… r-r-right?" Mai asked nervously.

"We're not sure. But just to stay on the safe side. Keep an eye on your boyfriend…" Bou-san said.

"Oh c'mon you guys. Don't scare Mai-san. Why don't we all give Shibuya-san the benefit of the doubt?" the ever-kind ex-priest told them.

They fell silent…

'What if he does develop feelings for a very beautiful angelic girl like Tenshi-chan? I don't want to doubt him… But I feel so insecure… Naru's really handsome… Perfect for a very beautiful angel like our client…' Mai thought and silently started crying inside.


	5. Chapter 4:a dream, an accident, emotions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt!!!

**Author's Note: **My two weeks vacation from attending nihongo classes are over. Now, I have less time to use the computer… I hope I'd be able to finish up this story soon enough!!!

--------

_**CHAPTER 4: A DREAM, AN ACCIDENT AND EMOTIONS!!!**_

The moment they arrived at the Kawamura residence, everyone became busy setting up the equipment. Naru and Lin went to check up on Taki, and Tenshi of course was with them. Mai was walking alone outside…

'She went with them. Tenshi and… Naru… I wonder what would happen if they become closer? I'm sure I'm not the only one who's going to be heart broken. Yasuhara-san seems to like Tenshi-chan a lot…' the pessimistic voice inside Mai's head said.

'Stop thinking like that Mai! It isn't right and you now that! Trust him… Trust Naru… He won't leave you… He won't replace you… Didn't he say so himself when he confessed his love to you?' the optimistic voice said.

'But things change… people change… And I'm scared… I don't want to lose him…' Mai thought and inside she felt like crying again. But instead, she lost consciousness. She traveled yet again into another dream…

**In the dream…**

"Where am I? A dream?" Mai said.

'Everything is so white… Just like heaven I guess. And what's down there?' she said and then looked down to see what was there.

She saw fires and tortured souls crying in pain. The place looked very hot and it was leaking out evil vibrations…

'Is that… Hell?' Mai thought.

"Yes it is." Gene said who was now standing next to her.

"What is this place Gene? Heaven and Hell?" she asked looking confused.

"Yes, Mai. And now, I want to show you something else…" Gene said and disappeared.

Mai was floating. She saw two figures with wings… Flying… Fighting. The one was pure as white and the other radiating a dark red aura.

'An angel? And a demon?' Mai thought and watched the two creatures fighting.

Unfortunately, the angel came falling down… to earth. The demon laughed evilly. And watched as the angel fall. Angels aren't allowed to set foot on earth. Because although the place is filled with good, evil seems to be prevailing most.

"Hahahahaha! You shall experience the hell brought upon by humans on earth! You will become a mortal and die!" the demon shouted.

--------

Mai was transported to a different place… She saw a girl wearing a white dress. She seems to be glowing at first but then the glow that was wrapped around her body disappeared. Mai couldn't see her face. It was blurry… Then suddenly, a girl came. She walked towards the hurt girl.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" the stranger asked.

"I… I… don't think I remember who… I am…" the girl replied.

"Come with me. I won't hurt you. From now on, you'll stay with me." the stranger said.

'Why can't I see their faces? What's wrong? Who are they?' Mai asked herself.

--------

Meanwhile, Bou-san found Mai outside lying on the ground. He took her inside. Everyone gathered around the girl and looked at her worriedly. Naru and Lin came rushing in when they found out what happened to the girl. Naru looked extremely worried. He held her hand and…

"Mai… please be okay." He whispered and kissed her hand.

Yasuhara was still setting up the cameras in the house. He decided to check up on Mai later because he needed to finish his job before Naru gets mad. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw something walked along the corridors…

'What was that?' he thought. But continued with his work and tried his best to ignore it. He felt someone was watching him. And then…

"What was that?" John said as they heard something fell and made a loud sound.

Bou-san, Lin and John hurriedly went towards where the sound came from. And they saw Yasuhara lying in the corridor. Some equipment were scattered on the floor and a few were broken. Yasuhara had wounds and cuts all over him but it's a good thing he wasn't bleeding badly. All that was needed was first aid. And so, they brought him to base.

"What happened to him?" Ayako asked looking at poor Yasuhara who was hurt.

"We don't know. We just found him lying in the corridor with all this wounds and cuts." John replied.

Just then, Tenshi came rushing in.

"What happened?" she asked and when she saw Yasuhara, she gasped with horror as she looked at his wounds.

"Do you have first aid kit or something?" Masako asked.

"Y-Y-Yes… I'll get it right a-a-away…" the girl said seemingly in a daze and left the room.

'What happened to him? Yasuhara-san… I hope you're okay… If something bad happens to you I won't be able to forgive myself for putting you in a situation like this because I asked for your help…' Tenshi thought as she left the room and gave one last look on the unconscious Yasuhara.

When she left…

"Do you think she did it?" Bou-san asked suspiciously.

"Bou-san!" John exclaimed surprised at his accusation.

"What? I was just asking your opinion." Houshou said trying to play innocent.

"I don't think she did it." Ayako said.

"Me too. I mean, I saw that look in her eyes. She was definitely worried and it's not just an act." Masako added.

"Then, what happened?" Lin asked.

"We will find out soon enough. Anyway, Madoka will come here to give us information tomorrow." Naru replied.

--------

Tenshi came in holding a box they assumed was probably the first aid kit. She volunteered to apply the medicine on Yasuhara and the others just watched. She was applying the medicine very gently so that it wouldn't hurt much. Then, suddenly Yasuhara woke up…

'Is it raining?' Yasuhara thought waking up because of a liquid falling on his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw his 'angel' treating his wounds and she was crying…

"Tenshi-chan…" Yasuhara whispered and wipe away her tears using his hand.

"Y-Y-Yasuhara…" Tenshi whispered looking a bit startled.

'He's finally awake. I'm glad… At least now I'm sure he's okay… If not, then I'll just take care of him…' she thought.

They seemed to be oblivious of their surroundings. While six pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Don't cry, Tenshi-chan. I'm fine now. Don't worry…" he said and gently caressed her cheek.

She stopped crying just as he asked. Then suddenly they heard someone from behind them, coughed. It was Bou-san. They both blushed. The others must have been watching them all along. Tenshi stood up after she finished treating his wounds. Then, left the room to check on her sister.

After she left, the others started interrogating Yasuhara about what happened to him. And he carefully explained…

"I was walking in the corridor, heading towards the next room where I'll set up the camera then I felt like I was being watched. At first I thought it was just my imagination. Then, I heard someone calling me. And I saw Mai…" he said then stopped.

"Mai?" Naru asked.

"She's right here with us. How could that be possible?" Ayako said.

"Yes, I know. John told me earlier that Mai has fainted. But I didn't want to go when I'm still not through with what I'm doing. So I thought that I'm going to check up on Mai, once I finished setting up the cameras." Yasuhara sad.

"Did Naru ask you to do that?" Bou-san asked.

"No. I decided to do it my own." Yasuhara replied.

"Then? What happened when you saw, Mai?" Lin asked.

"Well, I was shocked… 'Cause I suddenly saw her growing claws. She started attacking me. Of course by then I'm totally convinced that what I saw couldn't possibly be Mai who I thought had regained consciousness. Then, I passed out because she kick me…" Yasuhara explained.

"That was surprising. Just imagine… a spirit looking so much like Mai, growing claws and starts attacking you!" Bou-san said.

"But wait! Can spirits actually grow claws and hurt you using 'these so-called' claws?" Ayako asked.

"Actually, I don't think that, that is possible." Lin answered.

"Maybe it's a really very powerful ghost…" Masako said.

"I doubt that. But still just to make sure we have to wait for Madoka and the information she gathered." Naru said.

--------

Mai was transported yet again to another different place. It was dark. She thought probably it was night. Then she saw something moved in the dark.

"Who are you? What are you?" she heard a scared voice of a girl asked.

"I am… your worst nightmare!!!" the voice shouted.

'It's him! The demon!' Mai thought and she too felt a shiver run down her spine.

Then, the demon seemed to have seen her. He was looking at her… She can feel the murderous intent in his stare… She felt scared… She wanted to run away… But her feet can't seem to find the will to move…

'Naru! Gene! Anyone! Help!' she screamed in her head 'cause she even lost her voice. The demon kept coming closer.

'You have to wake up Mai!' Gene said.

'How? I'm scared… Gene, help me… Naru… Naru!' she shouted in her thoughts.

--------

"Mai!" Naru said a little too loud as he heard Mai's voice calling out to him. Everyone turned to him and asked him what's wrong. He ignored them and run towards Mai's room. He saw her sweating a lot, she was turning pale and her face looks so scared…

"Mai… Mai! Mai! Wake up!" he shouted and kept on shaking her shoulders.

"Naru! What's wrong?" Bou-san asked as everyone hurriedly went over to where he was, Mai's room.

"Mai… she needs to wake up…" Naru whispered then shouted again… "Mai! Wake up… Now!" Naru's breathing became heavy. He was very worried. Something tells him that something was wrong in Mai's dreams…

"Help…" Mai whispered.

"Naru…" she said his name and her voice trembled.

"He's coming, Naru! Naru! Help!" she started screaming. Everyone became worried. Naru held Mai closed to him and uttered a silent prayer in his thoughts… Then, he kissed her.

Mai opened her eyes…

'Your prince has come to give you a kiss of life, Sleeping Beauty.' Gene said teasingly and disappeared.

"Naru… Naru… I'm okay now." She whispered as he was still holding her very tight after the kiss he gave her.

"Mai… I was so worried. I heard you in the base. You called me. Your voice sounded so scared that I became scared for your sake as well… Mai…" Naru said, sadness and worry was evident in his voice.

Everyone just looked at them still holding on to each other's arms. They were as shocked as Mai was. It was the very first time they saw the always composed and calm Naru to panic so much. He didn't even care if everyone saw him like that. He was so scared of losing Mai… His Mai…


	6. Chapter 5: past,, information,, danger!

_**CHAPTER 5: PAST + INFORMATION equal to DANGER!!!**_

The next day, Madoka arrived at the Kawamura residence. She brought with her the information Naru was asking for. Mai was just silent sitting beside Naru. She was also no longer feeling insecure. After what happened, and how worried she saw Naru was for her safety, she thought there was nothing to be jealous about because Naru still loves her.

"What information did you get, Madoka?" Lin asked his girlfriend.

"Well, just to make it clear, there's nothing wrong with this house. I guess the problem lies with Taki herself. According to the information I've gathered from her friends and classmates during high school, she just changed. Nagano Misaki, a classmate of her said that she once saw Taki-san screaming in pain at the back of the school. Aiba Yuuya, her senpai from Tennis club said that there were times he had heard talking alone, telling someone or something to get away from her. Most likely, we can conclude that Kawamura Taki-san is possessed…" Madoka stated the information she has.

"So, we would be doing an exorcism then?" Masako asked.

"Yes. We have to get rid of that something or someone that's been possessing her." Naru answered.

"But it is kind of surprising, don't you think, that she's still alive and breathing after being possessed for so long. I mean, how long has she been possessed? 5 or 6 years?" Ayako said.

"You're right. But that's not really impossible. Being possessed for that long affected her mental and emotional stability. Perhaps, the something or someone that's been possessing her is feeding off from something inside her that she harbors…" Bou-san explained.

"Something she harbors inside of her?" Masako asked.

"Perhaps, she is a psychic? A powerful one but not powerful enough to throw that something that possessed her." Bou-san answered.

"I think Houshou-san have a point. If she is a powerful psychic then that could only be the possible reason she has survived this long after the possession." Lin commented.

"We have to ask Tenshi-san about this so we could get a clear answer." John suggested.

"Mai and I will ask her further questions." Naru decided. It seems he didn't want Mai out of his sight again.

--------

"Tenshi-san?" Naru called out.

"I wonder where she could be?" Mai said.

"Let's look for her." Naru said and held Mai's hand tightly.

They found Tenshi lying unconscious in front of Taki's room. Fortunately, she didn't have any wounds or cuts anywhere as Mai examined her. Her breathing was normal at first, then suddenly…

"Mai… Mai… Help me…" she whispered.

"Ten---" Mai was about to call out the girl's name but suddenly lost consciousness as well. Naru called Lin in his phone. He watched over the two girls who were most likely sleeping and dreaming.

'Gene! Don't be careless again! Take care of her… Protect Mai… Only you have power in her dreams… I don't want her to get hurt again…' Naru said telepathically to his twin.

'Roger that! I'm really sorry about last time. Mai was wandering around so much in the dream that I lost track of her. But I won't allow that to happen this time.' Gene assured his brother.

--------

**In the dream…**

'I'm having a dream again. I have to be careful this time.' Mai thought. Then, her surroundings changed. She was again in the dark room.

"Who are you? What are you?" she heard a scared voice of a girl asked.

"I am… your worst nightmare!!!" the voice shouted. As the figure revealed itself and walked towards the girl who seemed to be paralyzed in fear.

"I am now going to use your body! I need someone to possess, someone strong! And who would be the perfect candidate? Of course, you are! After all, you are quite a powerful psychic. But still, what could a psychic do when you are facing the devil himself?" the demon said.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" the girl whose face became more visible asked.

Mai gasped. She definitely wasn't just surprised. She was shocked! After all this time, now she knows. The reason why Taki killed Yuui was because she was possessed by a demon. But the question was, why? Why did the demon want to possess Taki? Was she that powerful?

"Well, you see. I thought you'd make her suffer. You were supposed to make her suffer. Her sufferings will add to the damage of her lost memories and die as a mortal. That was my plan! But you ruined it! All of it! Because of your kind heart she remains happy and soon enough her memories might come back! And that would bring me no good." The demon said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking abo---" Taki was saying and suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"Tenshi… You're talking about Tenshi!" she said realizing everything.

But Mai didn't quite understand. Why? What does Tenshi have to do with this devil?

'Wait! Could it be? That as the devil wants to possess Taki… the angel that fell from the sky… The angel must have possessed Tenshi! And maybe that's why her memories are lost! Because she's being possessed!' Mai thought.

"Yes, dear! Now, that Tenshi your saying has quite grown to love you as her very own sister. And I bet if you do something wrong and ends up suffering… I'm sure she'll suffer too! Just what I want! Hahahahaha!" the devil said and laughed evilly.

"No! I won't let you! Nooooo!" Taki screamed. But her screams were a waste. The devil has possessed her…

--------

Mai's surroundings changed once more. And she could see Taki crying…

"Tenshi… I killed her. Yuui… I was jealous. Kazuya loved her so much… I killed her Tenshi! What am I going to do now?" Taki said as she was emotionally breaking down.

"Taki-neechan… Don't worry. Nobody will know that you did it. I'll protect you this time…" Tenshi said sadly, her eyes filled with sorrow and her heart seems to be breaking and suffering as she hugged her unstable sister.

Mai saw it! Taki just smiled evilly…

'It's the demon! He's just acting… He really wants Tenshi to suffer. And I'm sure Taki is suffering as well. She might be feeling useless inside since she is powerless against the demon…' Mai thought.

--------

The dream finally ended…

'You have to wake up now. Mai. I promised my brother that I won't let anything bad happen to you again.' Gene said.

"Naru!" she said as she looked around the room where she was sleeping. Beside her, she saw Tenshi. She was sleeping as well. Somehow she looked pale though. Was something wrong with her?

Then, Naru and the others came inside the room.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Gene followed your order." Mai replied and smiled.

"Have you found out anything?" Bou-san asked Mai.

"Yes… I…"

--------

**Author's Notes: **Will Mai tell them about what she found out? Just wait for the next chapter to find out!

I'm not really comfortable in asking this since I want everyone who reads to give a review on their own will…

But… "Can you please give a review?"

I'm just not feeling well right now and I need lots of inspiration…

Anyways, if you really don't want to give a review though…

I guess it's okay…

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of short but I'm really feeling sleepy already! Hahahahaha!

Sayonara! Oyasumi Nasai!


	7. Chapter 6: not just a mere spirit!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Ghost Hunt!!!

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for not updating right away. I got a little busy with nihongo lessons and wasn't able to use the computer. But now, here's the continuation of the story… I hope you'll like it somehow!

_**CHAPTER 6: NOT JUST A MERE SPIRIT!!!**_

_The dream finally ended…_

_'You have to wake up now. Mai. I promised my brother that I won't let anything bad happen to you again.' Gene said._

_"Naru!" she said as she looked around the room where she was sleeping. Beside her, she saw Tenshi. She was sleeping as well. Somehow she looked pale. Was something wrong with her?_

_Then, Naru and the others came inside the room._

_"Are you okay?" Naru asked._

_"I'm fine. Don't worry, Gene followed your order." Mai replied and smiled._

_"Have you found out anything?" Bou-san asked Mai._

_"Yes… I…"_

_--------_

"What is it, Mai? What did you find out?" Ayako asked.

"I… I found out that an evil spirit really is possessing Taki…" Mai answered.

"Then, why can't Masako-chan feel any presence of a spirit?" Yasuhara asked.

"Maybe my powers are just off again right now…" Masako said.

"Yeah. Maybe…" Mai whispered.

'I'm sorry… I have to lie to all of you… I can't let Naru find out. If he does, he'll definitely throw this case away. And I promised Yuui I'd help Taki.' Mai thought.

'But you're putting everyone's life in danger! They don't even know what they're going against! Do you want them to get hurt?!' her inner self said.

'No! But… But what am I going to do? I can't let this case go…' Mai thought.

"Mai-chan… I think you need to rest for a while. I'm just going to prepare dinner for everyone." Madoka said and went out of the room with Ayako.

The others also got out of the room. Yasuhara stayed and volunteered to watch over Mai and Tenshi.

"Yasuhara-san…" Mai called out to him.

"Hai. Mai-chan?" Yasuhara asked and gave her a smile.

"You really care about Tenshi-chan, right?"

The boy blushed and answered while stuttering… "I-I-I… Of c-c-course! I c-care about our c-c-c-client!"

"Are you sure that's just it? Well, why are you stuttering then?" Mai said and laughed.

"Umm… Okay, fine! I care about her and I really like her. I mean, what's there not to like? She's kind, sweet, thoughtful, loving and caring…"

"You really do like her a lot. Then… you truly want to help her and her sister, right?"

"Of course! No matter how evil this spirit is we're going against, I don't care! I want to help Tenshi and make her happy…"

"Then, Yasuhara-san… I got something to tell you about this case…"

"What is it, Mai-chan?"

"This thing we're going to go against… isn't really an evil spirit…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… I lied! And I'm sorry but… I can't let Naru throw this case away…"

"Why? And what are we really going against?"

"We're going against a d-d-devil… And I know, if Naru finds out about it… he'll throw away this case! I can't let him do that. I want to help Taki and Tenshi… So please, promise me you won't tell them… yet…"

"But---"

"Please!!!"

"O-o-okay. But you will tell them soon, right?"

"Ahm, I guess… Just please don't tell anyone specially Naru."

"Fine."

--------

"Lin… Do you think we really are just going against an evil spirit?" Naru asked his assistant.

"Hmm, honestly… I don't think it's just a spirit. I think it's something more powerful. But I'm not sure what it is." Lin replied.

"Then… I don't understand… But why did Mai lie to us? Why did she say that it's just an evil spirit? Is she hiding something from us? From me?" Naru said feeling confuse.

"Whatever it is, Naru. I know Mai has a good reason. We just have to be more cautious…" Lin said.

"I guess you're right. But I just hope Mai wouldn't keep the truth from us for long…" Naru whispered.

--------

"Don't you think, something was wrong with Mai?" Madoka asked Ayako.

"Yeah! I noticed that too. When she answered my question, he seems to be feeling uneasy or something…" Ayako replied.

"Do you think she's hiding something from us?"

"Maybe… But why? Why would she keep anything from us?"

"I don't know… But what I'm sure of is that Mai has a good reason for all of this."

"I guess you're right, Madoka…"

--------

"I… I… I think Mai is hiding something…" Masako said breaking the silence between the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Bou-san asked.

"Because… My powers really are okay. I just didn't want her to look bad…" Masako answered.

"Masako-chan…" John said and embraced the bothered girl.

"But why would she hide something from us?" Bou-san said wondering why.

"I don't know as well. But I know something is bothering Mai-chan… She looked sad and scared." Masako said.

"I just hope that whatever it is she's hiding from us… she'll tell us about it sooner or later. I'm kind of worried. There's just something that doesn't feel right with this case…" John said.

"For sure, Mai-chan has her reasons… good reasons…" Bou-san whispered.

--------

**In Tenshi's thoughts**

Tenshi was hearing voices in her head...

"Hahahahaha! You shall experience hell brought upon by humans on earth! You will become a mortal and die!"

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Come with me. I won't hurt you."

"From now on you'll stay with me.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

"You will become a mortal and die!"

"I need someone to possess!"

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

"What can a psychic do when you are facing the devil himself?"

"Come with me. I won't hurt you."

"Tenshi…"

"Tenshi…"

"You were supposed to make her suffer!"

"Make her suffer…"

"Tenshi…"

"Facing the devil himself…"

"Hahahahaha! You shall experience hell…"

"Tenshi…"

"I killed her… Yuui…"

"From now on you'll stay with me…"

"Hahahahaha! You will die!"

--------

Yasuhara was staring at the sleeping angel he's watching over. Tenshi was very beautiful. He touched her face and smiled. He wondered what the dreams of the maiden next to him were.

'I promise… I'm going to do everything to help you…' he thought.

"Tenshi…" Yasuhara whispered her name.

"Taki-neechan…" Tenshi said. She was perspiring so much. She looked like she was in discomfort and her face was turning pale.

"Tasukete…" she whispered.

"Onegai… Yamete… Don't hurt Taki-neechan… Please…" she said again.

Yasuhara was starting to panic. He decided to wake her up. "Tenshi! Tenshi! Open your eyes! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" he shouted and shake the girl's shoulders to wake her up. But she wouldn't wake up. She just continued saying her sisters name and begging someone to not hurt her sister.

Just then. Mai woke up. She called the others.

--------

"Minna, mondai ga aru!" Mai said as she opened the door of the base.

"What is it, Mai?" Naru asked.

"Tenshi… Something's wrong with her…" Mai said.

"Bou-san, call Ayako and Madoka." Naru ordered and run to Mai's side.

All of them headed to the guest room.

--------

"Tenshi! Please wake up! You need to wake up now…" Yasuhara was still doing his best in waking up the poor girl from her nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked as they entered the room.

They watched Tenshi, as she seems to be in a struggle with someone. She kept on saying Taki's name and asking someone to let her go. Tenshi was getting paler and paler by the second. Mai was the one extremely worried.

'What's wrong? Is the angel doing this? She's possessed too… Maybe she can't take it anymore… What are we going to do?' Mai thought.

"Mai! Tasukete!" Tenshi suddenly shouted.

"Huh? Tenshi-chan? Doushite?" Mai said as she went beside Tenshi and held her hand tightly.

"Mai, tasukete! Onegai! He's coming! Help me… Help us… Mai!" she continued shouting Mai's name this time from her nightmare.

Suddenly, Taki came in. She walked over to where Tenshi was lying.

"Tenshi…" Taki whispered.

"Help her, Taki." Mai said.

"Tenshi… You need to rest now… FOREVER!" Taki said and was about to choke the poor sleeping girl. But Lin was able to stop her.

"You won't be able to stop me! No one can! You are all going to die if you don't stay away now!" Taki said and her voice has changed into the voice of the one that's possessed her.

"By the way, did you know? This girl lied to all of you!" Taki said as she turned to look at Mai.

Everyone looked towards Mai. Lin held Taki's body tighter because whatever it is that's inside her seems to want to get to Mai as well.

"You! You told them I was a mere evil spirit! Liar! Hahahahaha! Then… could a mere spirit do this?" the demon said and created a fire to surround Mai.

"I'll see to it that you die! You will die along with this sleeping girl!" the demon shouted and managed to get away from Lin's grip.

The demon attacked Lin using his claws. Bou-san, Ayako and John began chanting. But their chanting has no effect on the demon.

"You fools! I told you! She lied about saying I'm a mere evil spirit! No chants and spells can ever work on a demon like me! Hahahahaha!" the demon said and attacked the three.

"Naru!" Mai screamed as she was about to be devoured by the fire surrounding her.

"Mai!" Naru went over to her after Masako handed a fire extinguisher to him.

The fire was put out for a while. Naru was able to get closer to Mai. But just a few moments after the fire was put out, it began spreading again. Now, it has trapped both Naru and Mai into the circle of fire.

"You really are fools! My fire cannot be put out! My fires came from the fires of hell! Hahahahaha! Now both of you shall die!"

'Yamete… Yamete… I won't let you kill them…' Taki said in her thoughts as she tried to overpower the demon inside her.

"Nooooo!!!!" the demon screamed and Taki fainted.

The fires instantly disappeared the moment Taki lost consciousness. Yasuhara came in bringing first aid kit with him. Everyone was badly hurt except for Masako, who was not chosen as target and Tenshi, who was still sleeping. Mai's left arm and right leg was badly burned. Naru's back was burned as well but not as worse as Mai's burns. He seemingly hugged Mai before the fire began spreading again so to reduce her injuries. The first fire did Mai's burns. She lost consciousness because of the severe pain she was feeling. After the wounds of the others were treated, the ambulance came and Mai was taken to the hospital. Masako accompanied her…

When she woke up the next day…

"Mai… Are you okay now?" Masako asked her right away.

"I'm fine. How about you? Were you hurt?" Mai said.

"No, I'm okay." Masako answered.

"Mai… the psychic said.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Mai, why did you lie to us?" Masako asked.

"I'm sorry but I just didn't want Naru to back out on the case. Which I'm sure he will do now that he has found out about the demon…" Mai replied.

"Is that so? Then, maybe you should talk to him first. He was really worried about you Mai…"

"I know. And I also know that he will back out on the case… Well, I won't let him! I'm definitely going to help Taki and Tenshi… I promised Yuui I would…" Mai said.

"I just hope Naru would listen to you. It's dangerous and he doesn't want you to get hurt. This time it's not an ordinary ghost we're dealing with. He just wants to protect you, Mai…" Masako explained.

"I know… Please, can you do me a favor?" Mai said.

"What is it?" Masako asked.

"I want you to accompany me in going back at the Kawamura residence. I'll talk to Naru…" Mai replied.


	8. Chapter 7: backing out,,,

_**CHAPTER 7: BACKING OUT!!!**_

Mai and Masako went to the Kawamura residence after the doctor confirmed that Mai could be discharged from the hospital already. Everyone was busy when they got to the base. They also found out that Tenshi was still not awake. Yasuhara was looking after her and was really worried about the girl. Then, Mai requested to have a talk with Naru in private.

"Naru… Why are you guys packing up already? The case isn't over yet." Mai said.

"You do know that we're dealing with a demon here, right? We can't fight this thing. Everyone will be put in danger if we continue." Naru explained.

"No Naru! You're just running away! We can handle this thing if everyone works hard! Don't run away!" Mai said raising her voice a little. She was getting pissed off because Naru was backing out of the case just as she had expected.

"Mai! Don't be selfish! Do you think Bou-san, Ayako and John could handle that monster? Didn't you see that they were no match for it even with their abilities combined? Do you want them to get hurt or worst die?"

"I know it's dangerous. But we could at least try. I'm not selfish. I'm thinking about Tenshi and Taki here! They asked for help and you said yes to this case! But now, you're backing out without even telling the client!"

"I'd tell her if she was awake, Mai! But right now what's important is for everyone to be safe."

"You'd tell he if she's awake?! For all we know the reason why she can't wake up maybe because of that damn demon! And you're saying you want everyone to be safe?! Aren't Taki and Tenshi part of that everyone since they're involved in this as well?! You're the one who's selfish Naru! You only care about yourself!" Mai said and walked out on Naru.

Mai kept running and running without having any destination in mind.

'I hate you Naru! How could you be so selfish…' she thought.

'Mai…' she heard Gene's voice calling out her name.

'Gene… Why is he like that? Why? Doesn't he care even a bit?'

'Actually, Mai… I think he cares too much…'

'Cares too much? To whom? To himself?'

'No, Mai! You should know better! You do know that my brother loves you, Mai… He just doesn't want you to get hurt. He cares so much about you that he's ready to face your hate when he backs out from this case. He can face your hate if it means protecting you from that monster!' Gene explained.

"Gene… I… I… I know deep inside me that Naru has a point. And I know he's doing this for me. But still… I can't abandon Taki and Tenshi like that. I want to help them. And I've decided Gene… I will help them even if the others won't!" Mai said aloud.

--------

That afternoon, everyone finished packing and is getting prepared to leave. Everyone was sad. They knew it was wrong to just leave like that. Yasuhara was the saddest. He didn't want to leave Tenshi. But Naru advised all of them to stay away. He said he and Lin would do something about the case. They believed in him and so they left. Everyone thought Mai has gone home. But what they didn't know was…

'I'm going back. Even if I have to do something about this case alone, I'll make sure I'd be able to help. Tenshi and Taki needs help…' Mai thought as she walked towards the house.

--------

Naru went straight to his office to discuss his plans with Lin. They were planning to use Naru's body. At first Lin didn't want to approve but Naru was able to persuade him after saying that Gene would surely come to his aid if anything goes wrong. They plan on forcing the demon to transfer into Naru's body and purify him. Naru assured Lin that there was no way the demon would take over him. His will power is strong but if Gene and him will combine it will be much stronger therefore, overpowering the demon.

The plans were almost complete already when Lin suddenly rushed to his office because of a call from Madoka.

"What is it Lin?" Naru asked his assistant.

"Madoka just called. She said Mai isn't at her apartment. She came by to see if Mai is okay after your argument but no one was there. Madoka said she might have come back to the Kawamura residence." Lin explained.

Lin has already contacted everyone else and they rushed to where Mai was. All of them met up in front of the house. Masako said she was feeling something wrong about the house. The house was covered with an eerie atmosphere and then the place was slowly getting covered by a fog. When Masako touched the gate, she screamed and then fainted.

--------

'Was that Masako just now? She screamed? Are they here? I'm sure Naru's going to be mad at me. I hope they'll all be okay.' Mai said as she headed towards Taki's room after checking on how Tenshi was doing. Unfortunately, Tenshi was still asleep.

"Taki? Taki! I'm here to help you. Why don't you come out?" Mai shouted as she walked along the corridor heading towards Taki's room.

"Mai… Mai… Help me…" Taki's weak voice said softly.

"Taki! I'm coming!" Mai said as she went running to the room where the voice came from.

When Mai entered the said room, the door suddenly closed and she found herself locked inside. She didn't care anymore. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. But she tried her best to look for Taki.

"Taki? Taki, where are you?" Mai called out.

"I'm here, Mai… Help me…" the voice said again. But her voice seemed to be coming from all directions of the room.

Mai suddenly felt fear creeping inside her.

'I shouldn't have come here alone after all. Now I'm doomed and I won't even be able to help Tenshi and Taki. I will never see Naru again… I won't even hear his angry voice and his demands… I won't be able to spend time with all of them…' the pessimistic voice said inside her head.

'Be strong, Mai! Naru will come and save you like he always does. He'll definitely come. So while waiting you have to pull yourself together! Don't be afraid!' her heart said encouraging her.

'That's right! Naru will come… Even if his mad, I'm sure they'll come not only for me but also for Tenshi and Taki.' The optimistic voice in her head said.

"I can hear your thoughts girlie! And too bad for you! No one will come to save you! And even if someone does come, I'll just have to kill him or her along with you and that troublesome angel! Hahahahaha!" the demon said.

"Angel? You mean, the one that possessed Tenshi?" Mai asked.

"Fool! She isn't possessed! She is the angel herself! But of course without her memories of her true identity she wouldn't be able to stop me! And if all of you die and she blames herself, she'll become a mortal and die! Then I'll be unstoppable! Hahahahaha!" the demon replied.

"No! I won't let you! I'll stop you even if it costs me my life!" Mai said, took out the knife she got from the kitchen before and run towards where she heard the voice were.

--------

Naru and the others went inside. Yasuhara and Madoka headed to where Tenshi was and they carried Masako's body too. The others went ahead to find Mai.

"Help me… Help me…" a voice sounding like Mai called out.

"Mai! She's there!" everyone said pointing towards the direction where they heard her voice. And surprisingly, they were pointing out towards different directions of the house. Everyone run towards the direction where they heard the girl calling out to them and got separated.

Naru stayed where he was. He concentrated and closed his eyes. He tried feeling where Mai's presence was stronger. And then, he headed towards Taki's room.

--------

"Mai…Where are you?" Ayako whispered worriedly. She ended up going to their base because that's where she heard Mai's voice was coming from. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Mai!" she called out to her.

"I'm here… Help me…" the voice said.

Ayako went over the back of the couch. She heard Mai crying. When she came closer, she only saw her back.

"So, this is where you are hiding. Come here, Mai. Let's go to where the others are." Ayako said and tapped the shoulder of the girl.

The girl faced her. And what Ayako saw made her want to vomit and her face turned pale. The girl has a burned up face. Her flesh was falling out too. She reached out her bloody hands to Ayako. Ayako backed away and screamed.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Ayako shouted.

"Help me… Help…" the girl said in pain.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Ayako screamed and fainted but no one heard her.

"You're mine now… I like to have some company…" the girl said and with the flesh falling from her face, gave out an evil smile and took Ayako.

--------

"Jou-chan! Doko iru no?" Bou-san called out to the girl.

Houshou went towards the living room where he heard the voice of the girl. It was pitch black there. But he tried his best to look for her.

"Mai!" he yelled.

"Im here… Help me…" the weak voice said.

The voice came from behind the television and so he went quickly over there. He saw a big hole and saw a crying girl inside.

"Mai! I'm coming. I'll get you out of there." He said.

"Hurry…" she said weakly.

He took a rope he saw lying around and went down to get Mai who seemed hurt. But the moment he got down. The girl disappeared. She could hear someone laughing and when he looked up, he saw the girl. It wasn't Mai. The girl's face was all bloody and a hole was in her forehead as if fired by a gun.

"Bye! Sweet dreams!" the girl shouted, the hole suddenly closed and Bou-san lost consciousness.

--------

"Mai-chan! Answer me if you hear me!" John shouted. He went towards the bathroom where he heard Mai's voice.

"I'm here… Help me…" the voice said as if in pain.

John rushed towards the shower. He pulled the shower curtain to see if Mai was really there. And then, he saw her. She was crying. She was covering her face using her hands.

"Mai-chan, don't cry. I'm here. Let's go now. Shibuya-san is very worried…" John said as he stretched out his hand to Mai.

"Really?" the girl said and took away her hands from her face.

John became pale. The girl has no face. She stood up and he saw that the liquid he thought at first was water in the tub was actually blood. She had holes in her body seemingly stabbed by a knife so many times. He suddenly couldn't move. Even his voice disappeared. The girl hugged him and he fainted.

"I want someone to be here…" the girl whispered and took John.

--------

"Taniyama-san!" Lin shouted. He went towards the kitchen where he heard Mai's voice was coming from.

'I wonder if she's really here. We all went to different directions. For sure, the others are fake and there's only one which is real.' Lin thought.

"I'm here… Help me… Koujo!" the voice called out.

"Mai!" Lin run towards the back door. He saw Mai lying on the ground when he went out. He couldn't see her face clearly. But still he went beside her to help her stand up.

"Fool… Koujo…" she whispered.

"Wait! You're not Mai!" Lin said finally noticing what the girl called her. He was so worried at first that he didn't notice that she has called him Koujo.

The girl's hair suddenly grew rapidly. And it became as sharp as knives. She began torturing him until he lost consciousness and left him lying there swimming in his own blood.

--------

Yasuhara and Madoka fell asleep while guarding Tenshi and Masako. Then, a girl stood up. She went outside of the room and run in the corridor…

'I've got to help…' she thought.

--------

"Mai?" Naru called out as he opened the door of Taki's room.

"Naru? No! Don't come in here! It's dangerous!" Mai screamed when she heard Naru's voice.

"What are you saying Mai? I'm here to save you. And I'm sorry for not telling you… But we have a plan actually. We were going to save Tenshi and Taki by using my power and Gene's combined." He said as he walked inside and towards Mai.

The door closed again and was locked. The demons laughter filled the room. And when Naru reached Mai's side. He was shocked. Mai was badly hurt. She was bleeding a lot. Her blood was splattered everywhere. He looked at her with worry in his eyes and anger towards the demon. He bent down and hugged her.

"I'll make him pay, Mai! He'll pay for what he did to you!" he told her. And gently touched her face.

"Naru… Don't… You should run now… He's going to hurt you too. I don't want that to happen. So, just leave…" Mai whispered in a very weak voice.

"No! I won't leave you here. We'll both get out of here alive. And that demon will be dead!" Naru said.

Naru stood up. His eyes burning with anger and intense hatred for the demon that had dare lay a finger on his precious Mai and hurt her badly.

"You demon! Come out! I'll make you pay for what you did to her! I'll kill you and end this now!" Naru shouted. Mai looked shocked. She has never seen Naru look so angry before. In her heart, she felt a warm hand touched her.

'Naru really cares for me…' Mai thought.

Then, she saw Naru readying to give out his attack. His aura can be seen again just like during the case where they had to go against a god. The place looked distorted because of the immense power coming out of his body. Even the demon himself looked a bit shaken with fear.

"Prepare to vanish!" Naru shouted angrily towards the demon.

But Mai saw the devil smile evilly. She felt fear creeping in her heart again and it was for her dear Naru… The demon seemed to be preparing to release a powerful force for Naru as well. They released their power at the same time but Mai saw ghosts coming out to protect the demon and Naru was left unprotected.

"NARU!!!" she screamed just before the demon's attack hit Naru.

--------

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you think will happen to Naru? His attack obviously was going to go to waste since the devil used spirits to receive the attack he gave. But who will protect him? What will happen to the others?

I guess you just need to read the next chapter to find out what's going to happen! I hope you enjoyed this chapter somehow.


	9. Chapter 8: goodbye angel!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Ghost Hunt! (If I do Naru would have been much nicer and sweeter to Mai! Hahahahaha!)

_**GOODBYE… YASUHARA'S BROKEN HEARTED?!!**_

_"Prepare to vanish!" Naru shouted angrily towards the demon._

_But Mai saw the devil smile evilly. She felt fear creeping in her heart again and it was for her dear Naru… The demon seemed to be preparing to release a powerful force for Naru as well. They released their power at the same time. Mai saw ghosts coming out to protect the demon and Naru was left unprotected._

_"NARU!!!" she screamed just before the demon's attack hit Naru._

_--------_

Or so she thought. Mai was crying nonstop as she covered her eyes with her hands not wanting to see what has become of her beloved Naru. But then…

"NO!!! How could this be happening?!!" The demon shouted and looked angrily towards the fog, which was caused by his attack.

Mai removed her hands away from her eyes. She saw a shadow standing right in front of Naru in the fog. The shadow belonged to a creature definitely not human because of its large wings.

'Could it be? The angel?' Mai thought.

"I wont let you hurt anyone anymore, demon! You will pay for what you have done to me and to my friends!" the voice said.

'It really is Tenshi!' Mai thought as she heard the voice of the angel.

"Mai…" Naru said weakly.

Mai run towards her boyfriend and check out how he was doing. He had a lot of bruises but there's nothing serious. Actually, Mai was the one bleeding a lot. Then, the angel bent down on her knees and turn to both of them.

"Thank you, Shibuya-san for doing your best to help. And Mai-chan, I owe you my life! You saved me! Thanks to you my memories came back to me through a dream." Tenshi said.

"I don't understand… And by the way, you shouldn't turn your back 'cause the demon might atta---" Mai didn't finish what she was about to say for as she looked around, they were now not in Taki's room.

"Mai… Because you wanted so much to help Taki and me, Gene-san was able to show me the same dreams he showed you. That's how I got my memories as an angel back." Tenshi explained.

"For now, you will be safe here. The demon is probably looking around for me. And by the way, your friends…" the angel said.

"Huh? What about our friends? Don't tell me…" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai… Everyone is…" Naru wasn't able to finish what he was about to say as a dreadful thing lay right in fornt of his eyes.

Ayako had bruises on her neck as if someone choked her. Bou-san looked very pale and his heartbeat was so soft you can no longer hear it that much. John was covered in blood and his head was bleeding. Lin was the worst, he had so many cuts covering his body, his face was pale and his whole body is bleeding badly. Yasuhara, Masako and Madoka were sleeping.

"What happened to them?" Mai asked turning to Tenshi.

"Your friends split up. Naru headed to where you are. And the others were lead by voices of ghosts who once haunted this house. The ghosts imitated your voice and they were fooled. The ghost of a girl who died in a fire here choked Ayako. The girl wants Ayako to keep her company and decided to kill her. Bou-san was trapped inside a well by the spirit of a girl who was shot in the head and thrown in the said well under this house. He lost air that's why he's pale and his heartbeat is not much in good condition. John was attacked by the spirit of a girl who was killed by a maid and left her swimming in her own pool of blood at the bathroom. That explains the blood all over John. His head hit the floor when he fainted that's why his head is slightly bleeding. Lin is the unluckiest of all; the backdoor in the kitchen actually leads to a room that was once a laboratory for illegal experiments. A girl died there, her hair growing long uncontrollably and she ended up killing herself and everyone else at that time." Tenshi explained, as she seems to go in a trance, seeing what happened to Mai's friends before.

"What about Masako, Yasuhara and Madoka?" Mai asked.

"Masako fainted outside when she couldn't take the presence of the demon surrounding the house. Yasuhara and Madoka fell asleep when I cast magic on them. Don't worry; the three of them are fine. You need to worry more about yourself Mai… Your bleeding to much like Lin-san." The angel said.

"I'm fine. Do you think the demon will find us here anytime soon?" Mai asked.

"Maybe. But don't worry; I'll protect all of you. He couldn't possibly defeat me now that I've recharged for so long. He on the other hand has probably wasted too much of his energy and power when all this time he's possessing Taki's body." The angel replied and she held Mai's hand and also touched the hands of the others on eby one as she came close to them.

"That would all keep you safe. I transferred some energy to each one of you who were hurt, so that any of your damages will not worsen and the energy will keep your life force intact." Tenshi said.

"Who are you really? I'm sure your name isn't really Tenshi, right?" Naru asked.

"I am Fuyumi, an ice angel. I am supposed to slay that fire demon but as an angel, at that time being too closed to earth was a disadvantage. As an angel, I am not supposed to actually go too close to earth for it is filled with evil. There is good but sadly evil seems to be prevailing. I fell in this place and Taki found me. I lost my memories about my real identity and then the rest is history." Fuyumi explained.

"Then, you're power isn't great enough right now? You're still on earth after all." Mai said worriedly.

'What's going to happen to all of us now?' Mai thought feeling scared.

"Don't worry, Mai-chan. Yes, the demon thought my powers would grow weaker and I will become a mortal as a result. But that could only happen if sadness and pain consumes me. But seeing the good things in humans shown by Taki and you, Mai, has made me really happy. And so I am fully charged and ready to defeat him." Fuyumi said.

--------

"Where are you?!! Angel!!! Come out here!!!" the demon was shouting as few of the ghosts left under his control search all over the house.

Then, the spirits told the demon that they have found the target.

--------

"How are our friends saved? You said they were all held captives by the ghosts except of course for the three who stayed here in this room." Naru asked.

"You are the one who actually made it possible for them to be saved Naru. You see, when you used that tremendous power of yours to avenge Mai, the demon became scared of your power and called out all of the ghosts to protect him from your attack. The ghosts who held your friends captive were pulled by the demon's power and your friends were set free." The angel explained.

Just then, they heard loud banging sounds all over the house.

"They found us already. Mai, Naru, get your friends' bodies and all of you should stay at that side of the room and I'll place a barrier to protect you all." Fuyumi ordered and they followed.

--------

"There you all are! My toys! Hahahahaha!" the demon shouted and laughed evilly.

"It is time to end this, demon! You will now meet your end!" Fuyumi shouted back at the demon.

"Well, if you plan on killing me, think again! Once you kill me, Taki will die as well! Do you want that to happen?" the demon asked threatening Fuyumi.

"Hahahahaha! Now it's my turn to laugh demon! Do you really think I haven't thought about this? Fool! Taki has already given me her approval… Yes it is sad. But she decided to sacrifice her life in order to defeat you and so she can finally be with Yuui and Kazuya!" Fuyumi said.

Suddenly, the demon seemed scared. He no longer wore that smirk and confident look on his face. His eyes grew wide. And he slowly backed away. He went out of the house, transformed into his full demon form and flew across the sky. Mai and Naru watched what was happening outside through the mirror in the room. Gene was showing it to them.

The angel and the demon fought, the sword of good versus the sword of evil. They were evenly matched. Until someone came falling… It was the angel yet again like last time. But this time as the demon laughed hard, thinking he has defeated Fuyumi and turned his eyes away from the angel, Fuyumi took out her favorite weapon to defeat the demon.

"Prepare to die, demon… This is the end of your existence!" Fuyumi shouted at the demon that didn't have the time to dodge the arrow of ice that Fuyumi aimed at him. His heart was shot, that is if he has a heart! And his body crumbled into ashes that the wind blew away.

--------

Fuyumi hurriedly went over to where Mai and the others were. She smiled and just then the others have finally woke up.

"It's over now! Thank you for all of your help. Now, I shall do what I have to do." Fuyumi said and started singing.

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori ni utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete  
mata hajimaru tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku

itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitori zutsu mitsukete yuku basho dakara

ima wa tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope

natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope

As the angel sang they noticed that their bruises were healing slowly. Mai and Lin can even feel that the blood they lost was coming back or maybe being replaced. When the song ended they were all back to normal. Even their ripped up clothes came back to how it actually looked like at the beginning.

The bright light surrounding Fuyumi disappeared when she finished the song. She smiled to everyone and thank them yet again.

"What was that song?" Mai asked.

"The song Taki-neechan had always sang to me when she wasn't possessed yet." Fuyumi answered.

"Speaking of Taki, where is she?" Ayako asked.

"She has finally reunited with Yuui and Kazuya." Fuyumi replied.

"Isn't that kind of sad that she died in the end." John said.

"No, John-kun. It is rather a happy ending. Since Yuui and Kazuya have forgiven her already and now they will never be apart. She will be in peace now." Mai said.

The others agreed with what Mai said. Naru told everyone that since they're all okay now, they should start getting ready to leave. Everyone agreed. Somehow, Yasuhara was feeling sad.

'I guess I really have no chance. Falling in love with an angel… She will never notice someone like me… Besides she'll be leaving now. She'll never come back.' Yasuhara thought sadly.

--------

**Outside the house…**

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Fuyumi said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the beautiful angel. Then Fuyumi turned to Yasuhara.

"Goodbye, Osamu-kun…" Fuyumi whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye, Tenshi-chan…" he whispered too and hugged her tighter.

She withdrew from the hug, smiled to him and said… "I am Fuyumi by the way. And Osamu-kun, I'm sorry it turned out like this… I know how you feel for me. I want you to know that I am happy knowing you feel that way towards me. But I am an angel. I belong somewhere else where I can see you but you can't see me. Still, I want you to know that I like you just as much as you like me."

"Really?" the surprised young man asked for confirmation to what the angel has just confessed.

"Yes, Osamu-kun! But of course, you know we will never see each other again. And someday, you'll find someone who's really meant for you…" the angel replied as she touched his face gently then planted a quick kiss on his lips before she disappeared.

_**THE END!!!**_

--------

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, I know… This chapter is quite short. But I'm just too sleepy to make a long one. Don't worry; I'll make an epilogue for this. Hahahahaha!

I hope you enjoyed reading my second story!

Please review if you feel like it!


	10. epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt…

**Author's Note: **I want to say thank you to those who reviewed. Hahahahaha! I appreciate the reviews. (At least I kind of know now that I can write stories although they really are not that good.) Well, there's always room for improvement anyway! I hope you enjoyed reading.

--------

_**EPILOGUE!!!**_

(This is the meaning of the song that Fuyumi sang in the previous chapter…)

_Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined_

_I had a dream of you  
You were laughing like a child  
So dear, and yet so far -  
That is the promise of our future_

_That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes;  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us is searching for_

_Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far -  
In the name of peace  
Fields of hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -  
The fields of promise  
Fields of hope_

--------

"Taki…" a voice said calling out to her.

"Y-Y-Yuui?" she said in disbelief.

"Taki, it's us." The voice of a young man said.

Then, she saw them. They walk towards her. She cried. She felt so guilty. After all, she was the reason they both died.

"Taki, why are you crying?" Yuui asked.

"Yuui… Kazuya… I'm sorry! I'm really very sorry to what I did to you. I know it's unforgivable but I am hoping that one day you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me…" Taki replied.

"Silly girl, didn't Mai already told you we've forgiven you?" Kazuya asked.

"Really? She hasn't told me…" Taki answered.

"Yes, we have already forgiven you a long time ago. And maybe Mai hasn't told you because you died as well. So, she didn't have the chance." Yuui said.

"But it's okay now. 'Cause the three of us will be together. We're going to be friends again." Kazuya added.

"I don't understand… How can you forgive me that easily? I killed you both…" Taki asked feeling confused and overwhelmed because of the kindness of her friends.

"Oh c'mon Taki. You didn't kill us on purpose. The demon took control of you remember?" Yuui said.

"Yeah, that's right! Besides, even if we you weren't being controlled by a demon and you killed us… I think we still wouldn't get mad at you. Because in the end anyway, what matters is… even if Yuui and I are dead, at least we're together." Kazuya said.

"You guys… I don't deserve this… You two have always been so kind to me. I wish I could do something for you two in return for everything you've done for me…" Taki said and began crying silently again.

"Ssshh… Hush now, Taki. We're here for you now." Yuui said as she came closer to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, we're here for you. And… if you really want to do something for us to repay our kindness to you… Then, why don't you just show us that smile of yours that we love the most?" Kazuya said and smiled to both the girls.

The three of them hugged each other. They smiled, laughed and cried together like old times. Taki was really happy. Her friends… they have forgiven her and accepted her. They love her… That's all she needs, someone to love her. As she looked at Yuui and Kazuya, she can no longer feel the jealousy she felt before. She was happy for them now. She has finally gotten over her feelings for Kazuya.

'Taniyama Mai… Shibuya Kazuya… Thank you…' she thought as her body forever lay asleep in the depths of the earth and her soul forever awake together with her precious friends…

--------

**3 months later…**

'I can't believe I let that jerk fool me… I can't believe this… After that scandal before, now this… Why do bad things happen to me anyway? I'm so tired of this…' the girl thought as she stand on the end of the street waiting for the sign "WALK" to go green. But because she was too preoccupied she…

--------

'It's been three months now after that case… Well, I still think about her… But I guess she's right, as time passes I can now say that I can move on. She's the first girl… or rather angel, who has ever made me feel that way… But now, I realized that there really is someone who's out there for me…' Yasuhara thought as he was walking towards the end of the street.

It was already eight in the evening. He just finished tutoring one of his friends in Math. Now, he was heading for home. Of course he needs to go to the train station first. So, he needs to cross the street.

There are only a few people around that area. Then, something caught his eye. A girl who seems to be crying and sad was waiting for the "WALK" sign to go green. He was heading that way too. And somehow he felt something bad was going to happen. Just as he was thinking that way and was nearing to where the girl was standing. The girl suddenly…

--------

"Miss… Watch out!" he said and pulled the girl just in time to save her.

"Huh?" the only thing she managed to say and faced him.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't cross the street when the light is still red. It's dangerous." Yasuhara said lecturing the girl. He felt scared when he saw her almost going to be hit by a fast speeding car.

"What? Wait! Let go of me!" she shouted not realizing whta he just did for her. And then, he let go.

'Wait, he said I was crossing the street when the light was still red? Uh oh… I need to apologize to him and thank him…' she thought and then, met the stranger's eyes.

"I'm sorry mister. And thank you for saving me. I'm just really spaced out…" she said.

"That's okay. But next time, don't be too spaced out. You gave me a fright there when I saw you almost getting yourself hurt." Yasuhara told the girl.

'He was scared? For me? That's… That's actually… That sounded sweet…' she thought.

"Well, I need to be going now. Take care. By the way, I'm Yasuhara Osamu. May I know your name?" the stranger said as they crossed the street together and smiled to her.

'Oh my! He looks… he… he's so cute!' she thought.

'Stop that! Remember, you just got fooled by a guy.' One side of her brain said.

'But still… he's seems so kind and sweet…' her heart said.

'Remember when you first met Yuta? He also seemed sweet and kind. But then, he just toyed with you.' Her brain said.

'But still… I can really sense that he's not anything like that jerk…' her heart said as it continues to hope that "Yasuhara-san" isn't really like her ex.

"Ahm, miss? You seemed space out again…" Yasuhara said and smiled while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? I'm sorry about that… I just remembered something." She said as her face turned into bright red.

'She's cute…' Yasuhara thought as she watched the girl blushed.

"Ahm, I need to be going now, Yasuhara-san." The girl said and run.

"Wait!" he called out to her but unfortunately, she no longer heard him.

"You didn't even tell me your name yet…" Yasuhara thought sadly. But inside him he knows he's still going to see that girl. By then, he'll really get her name. And so, he walked towards the train station while smiling.

'I guess after being hurt because of an angel… I now met someone special… That girl, she made me worry about her even though I don't even know her. I think when I saw her, she enchanted me… Maybe…' Yasuhara thought.

"An enchantress…" he whispered.

--------

**Author's Note:**

Well, I didn't really plan on making another sequel to this one. But when I was typing the epilogue I suddenly thought that Yasuhara was so sad in this story. So, I thought of making a story for his love life!!! Hahahahaha! But I'll work on that next time. I hope you'll read that too!

Thanks again to those who reviewed! Take care…


End file.
